Drivin' a Truck: Digi Style!
by thedigitalrailroader
Summary: The DDs go into the Truckin' Buisiness! Recommend listing to truck Drivin' song by Weird al yankovic. Part of The Truckin' Collection
1. Zero One Tai

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Pedal to the metal, hope I don't run out of luck  
Rollin' down the highway until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my Digivice on

My diesel rig is northward bound  
It's time to put that hammer down  
Just watchin' as the miles go flyin' by  
I'm ridin' twenty tons of steel  
But it's sure hard to hold the wheel  
While I'm trying to get my Digivice to shut up

Oh, I always gotta check my Digimon in that rear view mirror  
And my sneakers fit so tight  
I'm jammin' gears and haulin' freight  
Well, I sure hope my Goggles are straight  
Lord, don't let Davis run off with my sister tonight

Because I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
T.K.'s on my tail and my accelerator's stuck  
Got these eighteen wheels-a-rollin' until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my Digivice on

Oh, I don't mind when my Digimon creeps right up on me  
And my sister dosen't bother me too much  
But when I hit those big speed bumps  
My adidas sneakers  
Keep slippin' off the mother-lovin' clutch

But still I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Headin' down the interstate, just tryin' to make a Digibuck  
Wearin' my Tag and Crest for luck  
While I'm drivin' a truck with my Digivice on

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a truck  
Got a load to carry and some of Matt's fangirls left to pluck  
And I'm late for my appointment down at Joe's office  
So I'll be drivin' a truck with my Digivice on


	2. Zero Two TK

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Pedal to the metal, hope I don't run out of luck  
Rollin' down the highway until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my D-Terminal on

My diesel rig is northward bound  
It's time to put that hammer down  
Just watchin' as the miles go flyin' by  
I'm ridin' twenty tons of steel  
But it's sure hard to hold the wheel  
While I'm trying to get my to shut up

Oh, I always gotta check my Digimon in that rear view mirror  
And my sneakers fit so tight  
I'm jammin' gears and haulin' freight  
Well, I sure hope my Goggles are straight  
Lord, don't let Jun run off with my brother tonight

Because I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Ken's on my tail and my accelerator's stuck  
Got these eighteen wheels-a-rollin' until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my D-Terminal on

Oh, I don't mind when my Digimon creeps right up on me  
And my sister dosen't bother me too much  
But when I hit those big speed bumps  
My little sneakers  
Keep slippin' off the mother-lovin' clutch

But still I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Headin' down the interstate, just tryin' to make a Digibuck  
Wearin' my Tag and Crest for luck  
While I'm drivin' a truck with my D-Terminal on

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a truck  
Got a load to carry and some of Ken's fangirls left to pluck  
And I'm late for my appointment down at Joe's office  
So I'll be drivin' a truck with my D-Terminal on


	3. Zero Two Ken

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Pedal to the metal, hope I don't run out of luck  
Rollin' down the highway until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my D-3 on

My diesel rig is northward bound  
It's time to put that hammer down  
Just watchin' as the miles go flyin' by  
I'm ridin' twenty tons of steel  
But it's sure hard to hold the wheel  
While I'm trying to shut up my D-3

Oh, I always gotta check my Digimon in that rear view mirror  
And my Sneakers fit so tight  
I'm jammin' gears and haulin' freight  
Well, I sure hope my tie is straight  
Lord, don't let Yolei run off with me tonight

Because I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
T.K's on my tail and my accelerator's stuck  
Got these eighteen wheels-a-rollin' until the break of dawn  
Drivin' a truck with my D-3 on

Oh, I don't mind when my Digimon creeps right up on me  
And Yolei dosen't bother me too much  
But when I hit those big speed bumps  
My trusty little hiking boots  
Keep slippin' off the mother-lovin' clutch

But still I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a big ol' truck  
Headin' down the interstate, just tryin' to make a Digibuck  
Wearin' my Crest for Luck  
While I'm drivin' a truck with my D-3 on

I'm drivin' a truck  
Drivin' a truck  
Got a load to carry and some of Matt's fangirls left to pluck  
And I'm late for my appointment down at Joe's office  
So I'll be drivin' a truck with my D-3 on


End file.
